


Focus

by days4daisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Breathplay, Human Castiel, M/M, Scratching, Season/Series 09, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel hasn’t moved since they arrived. He’s curled up cat-like, snoring on a pillow.</p><p>Benny’s been up awhile. He should be on his feet, figuring out where they are. Or, hell, he should just get outta dodge. Last place he needs to be is some crap one-bedroom in the middle of who-knows-where with Mr. Celestial Beacon of Light. </p><p>Only, Castiel doesn’t glow like he used to. But the smell of him, damn. Spicy. Human. It’s distracting as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr anon prompt for Benstiel: biting and scratching. These are a few of my favorite things ;)

The angel hasn’t moved since they arrived. He’s curled up cat-like, snoring on a pillow.

Benny’s been up awhile. He should be on his feet, figuring out where they are. Or, hell, he should just get outta dodge. Last place he needs to be is some crap one-bedroom in the middle of who-knows-where with Mr. Celestial Beacon of Light. 

Only, Castiel doesn’t glow like he used to. But the smell of him, damn. Spicy. Human. It’s distracting as hell.

Benny picked up on the change down south. The fool popped out of nowhere and put a hand on Benny’s shoulder. “Let’s go,” he said.

Benny should have said a lot of things. _The hell are you doing here?_ Or, _Nice sweats, champ. Where’s the trench?_

But Castiel’s smell was paralyzing, rich in the dead air of Purgatory. Blood slid silk-smooth down Castiel’s arm. Trickled off his fingers like vampire porn. Benny’s throat tightened, that tell-tale tickle scratching through his gums.

Benny shouldn’t have been hungry for angel blood. Angel blood is warm, but it’s not satisfying like mortal blood. Kinda like soup stock. It’ll feed a starving man, but it doesn’t taste like much.

But Castiel’s blood was the real deal. Thick. Hot.

If Benny was craving, so was anything within a mile radius, no doubt. He could practically hear those chompers salivating over fresh meat.

“I don’t belong up there, man,” Benny told him. Funny, he never doubted Castiel's ability to get them both topside. Just knew he could.

Benny expected a big spiel. Second chances and all that. But Castiel just chuckled. “Neither do I,” he replied.

Well, hell. What was Benny supposed to do?

He took Castiel’s hand. Everything went light and fuzzy for a minute. 

Benny came to in a dump of a one-bedroom. Stains on the carpets, tears in the curtains. The bed was comfy enough though, that's where Benny wound up. Crazy aunt was passed out next to him. It's where they still are.

Castiel has been asleep for hours. Again, Benny considers leaving. Angel or not, Castiel is all right at staying alive. He’ll be fine on his own. 

Benny should take a peek outside, at least. Maybe find a phone. Call Dean?

Nope, can’t do that. Not fair to the kid. When they said adios last time, Benny knew it was for good. Maybe Dean didn’t know, maybe he wanted to hold out hope. Dean and his friends, man. He puts too much blame on himself.

Benny thought he knew where he belonged. Topside is no place for monsters. But it took Hot Wings two seconds to drag him on the escalator back upstairs. Benny is hopeless.

Castiel is still bleeding pretty good. Benny can tell without looking at his arm. Call it a vamp-sense; he can feel the blood swelling from the punctured, pink skin. The hair stands up on the back of Benny’s neck.

It’s too much, finally. Benny grazes Castiel's forearm with a finger. One little drop can't hurt, right? He lifts the finger to his lips. His tongue darts out.

It’s a mistake. Immediately, Benny’s mouth is a fence of fangs. His hungry eyes fasten on the tear on Castiel’s arm.

“You need it, don’t you?” Castiel’s drowsy voice floats across the space between them. He offers his arm, dangles it for Benny like a slab of meat above a tiger.

“The fuck happened to you?” Benny asks. He tries to sound gruff, like he isn’t damn-near salivating. But he is, god. Benny is so hungry.

Castiel shrugs. “I’m human,” he says. “Take it.” He shakes his fingers, inviting.

Benny scowls, but he grabs Castiel’s wrist anyway. A few drops of red stain the bed sheets between them.

“Why the hell are you human?” Benny asks. But he doesn’t wait for the answer. 

He licks his way between Castiel’s fingers. Castiel’s blood is tang and salt on his tongue. Benny follows the trail of red to the crux of his elbow. This is where the deepest cut is. The vein is nice and thick here, a blue, beckoning wire. Benny fastens his lips and sucks. Red spills into his mouth. Goddamn, it's so good.

Benny resigned himself to rabbit blood in Purgatory. Thought he could survive without the taste of human again. He was wrong.

Benny growls before he can catch himself. Pleasure buzzes through Benny’s temples. His dead skin feels warm. His eyes darken.

Castiel’s groan catches his attention. Dazed, glassy eyes meet his. He’s a stupid, scruffy mess; sloppy hair and ragged clothes.

“You all right?” Benny asks. He sends up a short prayer for selfish reasons. Benny isn't done feeding, and Castiel’s blood is like candy on a kid's tongue.

As good as Castiel tastes, Benny doubts he hears prayers anymore. But he answers it anyway. Slides a permissive hand up Benny’s face. His fingers scratch through Benny's beard, then ruffle behind his ear like a dog.

Benny is way too proud for this, but he doesn’t complain about the rubbing. He just bows his head, nice and quiet, and goes back to lapping at Castiel’s torn skin. As the flow eases, Benny licks his way down to Castiel’s wrist, and back up to that vein. A low purr leaves his lips. 

The hunger is finally starting to ebb. Morning after a storm.

Soon, Benny isn't even drinking. He just holds Castiel’s arm to his lips and nuzzles his nose into the angel's skin. Crazy, how different he smells. Contentious as their time down in Purgatory was, they were awfully familiar by the end. Weird for Cas to be so different.

Benny wipes his mouth on a dry patch of arm. His fangs retreat, and he presses his mouth to the angel's palm. 

“So, what’s the deal?” he asks, when he's composed enough to speak. “Why’d you break me out?”

“It is something I could accomplish in this state,” Castiel explains. He sounds sad. And winded. From the blood loss, maybe. Or something else?

Benny lowers his gaze. There is a bulge in Castiel’s sweats, a forming tent of invitation. Benny raises an amused brow.

Castiel doesn't even blink. “I am still learning how humanity works.” With a sigh, he adds, “I have not seen you in a long time, my friend.” 

Benny wants to jostle the angel about the boner. But Castiel catches him off-guard. Yeah, they managed a truce in Purgatory, had their personal time. But it’s strange, hearing his old rival call him a friend.

“Wondered where you were,” Benny admits. “Didn’t seem right, Dean sending a party of one in after his baby brother. Vamps ain’t exactly the best cavalry, not when you’ve got angels on your shoulder.”

Benny doesn’t mean any harm. He's been curious ever since Dean called him for help. But something in the words must smart, because Castiel’s face falls. Again, Benny is caught off-guard.

Back in their Purgatory days, Benny used to dig under Castiel’s skin all the time. The angel never folded. Yeah, he glared plenty, and he stomped his pretty feet through the mud. But Benny can’t remember ever hurting his feelings. Hell, he didn’t think Cas had feelings to hurt.

“I was unavailable,” Castiel mumbles. There's a hell of a story in these three words, but Castiel doesn't share it.

Benny hums. “That why you’re human?”

“Yes." Castiel looks at him closely. "But this was one thing I could make right.” He holds out his arm again. A shallow stripe of blood coats his blushed skin. “More?”

“You’re done,” Benny mutters. He may have been off the good stuff for awhile, but he knows when he’s taken enough to get by. Happy pants or not, Castiel’s glazed eyes tell Benny that he’s done putting out. In the blood department, that is.

So Castiel was unavailable, fine. He clearly made some mistakes, and he's trying to right the ship. That doesn’t explain where Dean is, or why they’re in this ratty-ass apartment.

Hot Wings catches on to his confusion. “This location is not ideal,” he agrees. “It was the best I could manage with limited time and funds. We are in Rexford, Idaho. I need to leave soon. But you will be safe here until you decide where you would like to go.”

Idaho? Funds?

“Why the rush?” Benny asks.

“I am being hunted," Castiel tells him. "I can't stay in one place for long.”

“Whoa.” Benny’s eyes narrow. “Hunted?”

“You will be safe once I leave-”

Benny raises a hand. “Hold up, Cas.” He sits up straighter. “Who’s hunting you?”

“Angels,” Castiel replies. He is way too matter-of-fact about this, as if the explanation should make all the sense in the world.

It doesn’t. “Slow down.” Benny puts the hand on his chest. He doesn't catch how Castiel freezes at the touch. “You’re human. But you’re being hunted by angels?”

“Yes.”

Benny rolls his eyes. Human Castiel is still a pain in the ass. “ _Why_ are you being hunted by angels?”

Castiel’s mouth purses. “It’s complicated.”

Benny laughs, less effort than slugging him for being a shit. “I’ll bet,” he grumbles. “Dumb ass.”

Castiel glares, dark-eyed and cross. Benny licks his lips on instinct. He always did have a thing for this look.

Castiel notices. Benny feels him stutter under his hand, the one still stretched flat across his chest.

“Where’d you get these rags?” Benny plucks at a button on Castiel’s shirt. “Least you ditched the white pants.”

Castiel shifts under his hand. “Laundromat,” he explains. “My garments were bloody. …It’s a long story.”

“Got a story for everything, huh?” Benny doesn’t care enough about this one to prompt further. He decides to pinch a nipple through Castiel's shirt instead.

“Yes.” The word chokes out of Castiel, tight and unsteady. Benny chuckles. 

Back in the fun house, Castiel was stone. Sure, he would grunt once in awhile as Benny worked. Let Benny know he was still breathing. Quiet was preferable at the time. Middle of Monster Land and all.

Besides, the whole thing started for the blood. Blue Eyes didn’t like Benny taking what Dean was offering. Accepting angel blood got Dean-o’s guard dog off his heels. The sex, well, that was a bonus.

Benny wonders how Dean is doing, and why in the world Castiel is dodging angels all alone. Doesn’t seem right. Doesn’t seem like Dean, that’s for sure.

But Benny won’t push for answers. Not yet. For now, Castiel hasn’t turned down Benny’s advances. Benny is too curious to stop now.

Benny undoes Castiel’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. Castiel's body is good. Benny felt it plenty down south, but he hasn't seen it. Hard to do much looking in Purgatory. Time and privacy weren’t luxuries they had. And that damn trench coat left everything to the imagination. 

Benny can only imagine what became of that thing.

A tattoo on Castiel’s side steals Benny’s attention. Lines of black script are wound over one side of Castiel’s rib cage. Benny can’t make out the language.

He points at it. “Angel thing?”

“It’s a ward,” Castiel tells him. “Angels cannot track me as long as I have this.”

“Kinda like that demon block Dean’s got,” Benny muses. Crazy how a little ink can keep out something so powerful.

But it’s the tattoo itself, not its use, that holds Benny’s interest. He drags a finger over the top line of text. “You get it full mortal?” Castiel nods. “Must’ve hurt like a bitch.”

“I enjoyed it.”

Benny raises a brow. “Yeah?”

Castiel nods again. “It was painful, yes, but…” He frowns. “The human experience is overwhelming. Emotions, feelings, thoughts. Translating sensations into words. I often find myself scattered. But as I received the ward, I only felt pain. Everything else was silent. I…liked the simplicity.”

Benny cocks his head. The honesty surprises him.

Castiel clears his throat. “This is still new to me,” he mumbles, apologetic. “My thoughts come out strange.”

“S'all right,” Benny says. He'd like to tease Castiel for the vulnerability. But Benny relates a little too much, takes the fun out of it. “I’m no social butterfly myself, brother.”

Castiel chuckles. His lips barely tilt, but it’s the closest thing to a smile Benny has ever seen from him.

Benny drapes a finger over each line of Castiel’s tattoo. He runs them across, a slow trace of ribs. Castiel’s skin is warm against his cool touch.

Castiel sits up straighter. He kisses Benny’s shoulder through his shirt. Benny lets him take it off without any fuss.

Casually, he runs a hand down the front of Castiel’s sweatpants, then back up to sit on Castiel’s stomach. An unspoken question. Castiel pushes himself up on his knees. The answer.

Castiel tips his head back when Benny's face bows against his neck. Maybe he expects fangs, but Benny scrapes him with his human teeth instead. Castiel gasps. His hands brace on Benny’s arms, gripping bruises into his skin.

Benny takes a deep breath of him. He chuckles on the exhale. “Anyone pop that human cherry, angel?”

“Yes," Castiel replies. "Her name was April. She was very nice. ...Until she tried to kill me.”

“Known a few of those.” Benny speaks against Castiel’s skin, then worries it between his human teeth. This time, he gets a groan and the scratch of Castiel’s fingers on his thighs. Benny likes this. He would like it more with his pants out of the way.

Castiel catches on quickly. He unzips Benny and pushes the pants down his legs. They bunch around Benny’s knees.

With the trousers still rumpled, Castiel presses his knee between Benny's thighs. His fingers rake down Benny's bare back, hard and slow. Benny purrs and laughs all at once. The twang of pain almost fools him into thinking he’s human himself.

He pulls Castiel in by the waist of his sweatpants. “You’re overdressed, angel,” he murmurs.

“Yes,” Castiel agrees. Or is this permission?

Benny yanks his sweats down. Castiel’s cock is a nice-sized swell in his briefs. Benny cups him through the underwear. Castiel’s waist shifts, rocking against Benny’s thighs.

Castiel nudges his knee against the front of Benny’s underwear. Strokes Benny’s arousal in a lazy stripe.

Benny loops strong arms around Castiel’s waist. Castiel’s weight thrusts into his, a moan between their joined mouths. His legs twitch further apart.

“How’s that focus doin', Cas?” Benny teases.

“Not good,” Castiel answers. Mortality has made Castiel truthful to a fault. The two words are soft and uneven.

Benny hums. He leans in, catching Castiel’s bottom lip between his. “How 'bout now?” Benny asks.

Before Castiel can reply, Benny bites down on his lip. Blood tangs in Benny’s mouth. His eyes go pupil-wide, heat blossoming through his veins.

Castiel hisses. Benny arches against the nails that dig into the back of his neck.

They sort of kiss, while Benny sort of drinks. Castiel’s bloody lip is a swell of sweetness. Benny drags his tongue across broken skin. He urges Castiel to push up on him. Waist to waist, thin fabric separating arousals. The scent of Castiel’s want is thick. Benny feels a different kind of hunger.

When he pulls back, Castiel’s mouth is a swollen mess, pink and smeared wet with blood. Benny smirks. He tightens his grip on Castiel and draws him up to grind harder on him.

Castiel gasps at the ceiling, one hand raking the back of Benny’s scalp. The other digs into his side, scratch marks on his ribs.

“You like this, don't you, Cas?”

“Yes.” No hesitation.

“Bet you could come like this. Little pain, little fun.” Benny shifts forward for emphasis, a torturous grind of fabric on fabric.

“Y-yes,” Castiel replies. His eyes roll back for a second, then snap forward. He looks stunned and a touch nervous.

Benny smirks. He decides this is exactly how he wants to get Castiel off.

He takes Castiel’s lips again. Just this gets a whimper. Poor angel, more abuse on his already torn mouth. Benny curls one hand around Castiel's neck. He slides the other hand into Castiel’s underwear. He thumbs over his entrance, a slow drag of pressure that makes Castiel’s spine go straight. Their cocks grind between them, waists hooked tight.

Castiel scratches through his hair. Benny likes when Castiel does this. Would punch the lights out on anyone else who tried.

Benny places a thumb on his throat and squeezes. He feels Castiel swallow, the bob of his Adam’s apple. And again, more frantic. His bloody mouth opens, reaching for air.

The angel is damn near humping him, no finesse to his movements. Benny scrapes over his entrance, making Castiel’s movements even less coordinated. Benny is feeling sort of wild himself. Funny now, how much he used to hate this thing.

Benny digs his thumb down harder on Castiel’s throat. Castiel stutters, eyes wide. A drop of blood slips from his torn lip. His waist spasms forward, weight heavy on Benny’s thighs. Hips thrusting again. Hotter and harder, all fabric and Castiel’s cock.

Benny licks the blood off Castiel’s chin. He’s almost laughing now. It’s crazy how good Cas tastes, how good he smells.

Castiel makes a quiet choking sound, his face scrunched up tighter. “Ah…” Barely audible. Castiel’s stomach grazes Benny’s, dry-fucking his way into Benny’s lap.

Benny gives him the tip of his thumb inside. Just a tease. Castiel moans, actually moans, damn. His mouth smears red into Benny’s beard.

Benny lets his neck go. Drags his fingers through Castiel’s hair instead. He feels Castiel’s hand between his shoulder blades, no doubt leaving bruises. Benny can only imagine what his back will look like after this, all red and blue from a fallen angel.

Benny kisses him again, tasting that pretty busted lip. Castiel’s tongue darts out for Benny and his own broken skin.

Benny curls his thumb deeper inside. Makes Castiel’s legs fall apart and his dick jut out. He really is in Benny’s lap now, rubbing on him. Thrusting. Gasping. Then, hissing. Then, sort of whimpering, like it's too good. Trying to back away, trying to control himself again. 

Benny chuckles roughly. No dice.

He curls his thumb in to the second knuckle. Castiel makes a little sound, like grateful defeat. Then, he’s shuddering and spasming. Panting under Benny’s mouth as he unravels.

Benny smirks weakly. He yanks his hand out of Castiel’s hair and fists it down his own shorts. Grabs himself and pumps hard and quick until he’s coming too. His release wets Castiel’s belly. Adds to the dampness already creaming his briefs.

Castiel goes lax on him, forehead on Benny’s temple. Benny turns to get a good look at him. Sweaty and flushed, bottom lip swollen, dots of blood on his mouth.

“How’s your focus now?” Benny mumbles.

Castiel exhales shakily. “I should go,” he says. “It isn’t safe.”

“Nah,” Benny replies. Castiel frowns.

The angel grunts when his back hits the mattress. Benny settles between his thighs, half-hard cock streaking leftovers on his already wet stomach. “Not done with you,” Benny murmurs.

Castiel sighs, but his eyes betray his amusement. He flicks a finger over the blood drying in Benny’s beard. “I can stay a few days,” he says. “Until you get on your feet.”

Benny kisses Castiel’s chin.

Actually, Castiel will stay as long as Benny wants him. If there are angels on his tail, that’s both their problems now.

...But Cas doesn’t need to know this yet. They’ve got some time to spare.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [Tumblr](http://daisy4days.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
